Written Words
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: Ginny is now 16 and ready to take on the world! Ok, maybe not take on the world but she's at least a little more friendly..."Underneath that voice is a maniac I tell you! A maniac!"... OK, so maybe she's not more friendly either.
1. Default Chapter

**Written Words**

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc owned by J.K Rowling.

Chapter One: Entry One; Scatter Thoughts

_Dear diary,_

_I'm here in my small room wondering what the hell is going on. First off, Harry and Hermione announce that they're a couple. Where does this leave my poor brother Ron? Poor having two meanings in that sentence. Due to Voldemort's defeat Percy has come back. _

_Wow, where did that sentence come from? So random…My train of thought is so hard to follow. Well anyway, here's the shorten version. Percy back, Voldemort gone, Harry/Hermione a couple, Ron single, Sirius alive, and-Well I rather not think of this or even write it down. Writing it down would mean admitting it's true. Admitting its true would mean accepting the fact._

_I can't accept the fact! Reality is harsh and I hate it! Gonna go now, Mum's saying lights out. Hermione has now entered the room. Probably gonna tell me what Harry and her were up to along with how Ron's taking the whole thing. Poor thing, she'll never know how much he cares for her._

_-Ginny_

A/N: Sorry I haven't written the date, time, etc. Just go with it for now. If you hate it and need dates tell me and I'll try to post them.


	2. Chapter Two: Entry TwoHappenings

Chapter Two: Entry Two; Happenings

_Dear diary,_

_What is it with Hermione always talking to me? Does she believe I have no life? Does she believe I have no friends? Probably not, I just wanted something dramatic to start my second entry. _

_So Hermione (as I predicted) talked about certain things concerning a Boy Who Lived. Really, he could have defeated Voldemort with his tongue by the way Hermione made Harry sound. Whoa, why did I have to give up my crush? Anyway, other than status change Hermione has stayed the same. Of course being Head Girl is no easy task._

_Hermione was just saying how we only have two days left to finish our studying. Wait, two days? OH SHIT! Maybe I should just pick up this book…_

_-Ginny_

**Later On**

_Dear diary,_

_I'm going to Diagon Alley soon! It will be my first time going there at night. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and dad went already. Their excuse for not inviting me is that I went into a rage and tried killing everyone with an egg._

_Ok so maybe I did go into a rage. What can I say? It's that time of month and I had to find a creative way to let out my feelings. But my fate shall not be changed. I will be getting my school supplies with none other than Remus Lupin. I guess its ok, if I get bored I can always ditch him._

_I know! I know! Rude but come on! Who hasn't questioned whether or not you can ditch a werewolf? Ok so maybe most haven't but still. A 16-year-old is allowed to have her bit of rebellious time or at least she should be! _

_-Ginny_

A/N: Oh, going to give Remus the slip. Review please and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Three: Entry Three Run Ginny Run...

Chapter Three: Entry Three; Run Ginny Run!

_Dear diary,_

_I'm currently sitting in a trash can. How I got here you may ask? (If you could speak) Well it all started when Remus came. _

_Everyone was perfectly happy. Ron was choking on a piece of carrot. Mum was yelling and Harry was snogging Hermione. Dad was working late. Fred was sleeping while George was yelling at Pig (Ron's owl). Percy was being a git and I. I was happily sitting in front of the fireplace. As you can tell everyone was wonderful. _

_Suddenly Remus appeared out of the flames. "Remus." Ron managed to whisper after surviving his near death accident. "Hello." Remus had stated in his gentle voice. Oh how I loath that voice. Underneath that voice is a maniac I tell you! A maniac! I'm getting ahead of myself. _

_Anyway, Remus turned to me and asked, "Are you ready?" WE say our good byes and floo to the Leaky Cauldron. "First off let's go to Gringotts." Remus said and… Ok you know what? I'm going to skip the boring moments and go straight to the part where I attempt to answer my question._

_After getting all my items Remus decided to get some ice cream. Now who was I, a 16-year-old ice cream freak to say no to an offer like that? "Not planning on running off are you?" The question was so random and caught me by surprise. I almost dropped my cone that Remus had just handed to me. _

_"Of course not." I replied. I mean come on! Like I will admit I was and still going to do a thing like that! While Remus' back was turn I quickly slipped outside. Chocolate ice cream and all I ran. It felt so great just doing something out of character. How was I supposed to know my fun time would end so quickly? _

_"Ginny." Oh god, please no. "Ginny, where are you running off to without Remus?" I stopped running and turned to face the man now beside me. "Hello Sirius." "Ginny." His eyes! His cute puppy dog eyes and ghostly handsome features. Curse legal justice system and morals!_

_"Ginny! Why did you run off like that?" Great, Remus had arrived. What was a girl to do with a slightly flush professor and his hott too-old-to-date friend standing in front of her? "Look a llama!" Quickly I ran before I could think of doing anything else._

_Now I'm hiding in a trash can wondering what I should do. Sirius and Remus probably believe I'm crazy. Well I'll be leaving for Hogwarts after tomorrow. I'll just have to survive the day until then. God, let this be easy._

_-Ginny_

A/N: Random and pointless. I love writing. Lol. Review please.


	4. Chapter Four: Entry Four Survive the Da...

Chapter Four: Entry Four; Survive the Day

_Dear diary,_

_Tomorrow I will be on my way to Hogwarts. Thank god! I bet you're wondering how I got home and what happen. Well, to sum it all up Sirius lifted the lid of the trash can I was sitting in and found me. Nothing happen I'm sad to say, but he did help me out. By that time Remus was there along with Mum._

_Of course mum was worried and I became the victim of an outburst of motherly love. I swear that should be the name for a disease. Anyway, went home, drank tea, slept, and woke up. This leads me to this day. _

_I have made it my goal not to run into Sirius or Remus. I swear those two will be the death of me. No one noticed this but during the summer when we stayed at Grimmauld place I hung out with Sirius and Remus. Of course when Harry came that changed. Sirius was the one I clutched to for love relationship support. Michael was my first boyfriend. I needed to know if he was worth it! Remus became like another father but now, ugh! The two are evil! They're almost as bad as Fred and George. _

_Of course I still go to them for advice. Oh mum's calling me. Thou shall write in this later._

_-Ginny_

**Later On**

_Dear diary,_

_Damn it! Tonight we're having a big dinner with everyone. Including Sirius and Remus! Great, just bloody wonderful. Before that I should tell you what happened during lunch. It is now 3:00 by the way._

_We (Mum, Percy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry) sat down for lunch which consisted of ham sandwiches, potatoes, carrots, chicken. It was great! Just thinking about the food makes my mouth water. Thank god for still being skinny. I can just picture the juice and sauce dripping out of the sandwich. The soft buttery taste of potatoes, and the-WAIT! I'm getting off topic and now I think I'm a food addict. Oh, I'm going to go into a depression now. _

_Short version (as always) - Hedwig cam flying in, Hermione and Ron yelled at Harry for not telling them that he sent a letter. Crookshanks (who doesn't bother anyone) attacked Percy; smart cat. Mum tried fighting the cat off Percy and Harry announced Dumbledore will be coming tonight. While this was happening I was sitting. Yes, always the one outside chaos. Curse my unexciting, older teen, angst when I want it to be life._

_-Ginny_

A/N: Next entry is written on the same date. Repeat, next entry is written on the same date and is just the continuation of this one. Dinner Time at the Burrow a.k.a Survive the Day Part II.


	5. Chapter Five: Entry Four cont Survive t...

Chapter Five: Entry Four cont; DTAB a.k.a Survive the Day Part II

_Dear diary,_

_I'm currently sitting on my bed waiting for mom to call me down. I decided to sit in between Fred and George that way Remus and Sirius cannot get near me. Now, how I'm going to manage to get in between the two and stay out of sight? I have no idea. Oh, Mum's calling. Wish me luck or not. I don't know. You can't speak. You're a diary; a non living object. Oh my god! I'm just realizing this? No, I can't be…_

**: Read earlier entries:**

_Knew it! Just nerves. "I'm coming Mum!" Yes, I decided to bring you, the diary along that way I can write everything while it happens. My hand is going to be sore tomorrow._

_Everyone is giving me weird looks, maybe it's because I brought my diary. I hope they're not going to try to read this. Damn it! STOP TRYING TO LOOK FRED! Yep, I think he got the message after I dumped his bowl of soup over on his head. Oh god, Mum's yelling._

_"Virginia Molly Weasley! How dare you act this way in the presence of Albus and the Order!" Oh gods forbid Dumbledore having a good time! He's laughing as we speak! I mean as I write!_

_"Stop writing in that diary! It's dinner not an office!" _

_"Mum, it's my diary and if I feel the need to write in it I will."_

_Uh-oh. Big mistake. I should stop writing. Oh dear god she's going to kill me. Save me! Save me! My mum is a maniac! AHHHH! So much for surviving the day. Only good thing is Remus and Sirius hasn't bothered me. _

_"Ginny, you're cleaning the dishes tonight. Muggle way and I do not want to see a single bit of food or dirt on anything!" _

_Not bad. More time away from the two. "I'll help her Molly." Oh no. "Yes, me too!" Great… So after dinner I meet my doom. Actually my two dooms. "Oh Ginny. Mind telling Sirius and me why you ran off?" Remus is sitting across from me while Sirius is doing the dishes. _

_"Well, I don't really know." Honest and short. Lacking intelligence rocks! Remus sighs and does his best to look into my eyes. Hard considering how I'm writing while he speaks. "Ginny, may you please put down that diary and look me in the eye?" "I'm sorry Remus but I can't." "Why?" "I need to write everything that happens." Another sigh from Remus. Quickly I glance up and say, "I don't know." Back to looking at my diary._

_"One of those uncontrollable urges you talked about last year?" Yes! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? Curse my lacking intelligence! "Yes." "Thought so." _

_This ends our session of Talking With Remus. That should be a real show! I'll make it one day, but I'll talk it over with Remus some other day. He's making hot chocolate! Oh yea!_

_-Ginny_

A/N: Finally, finish with the Burrow and regular life. Time for Hogwarts! Next entry the train ride. Not as exciting as I hoped, but well enough.


	6. Chapter Six: Entry Five Train Ride

Chapter Six: Entry Five; Train Ride

_Dear diary,_

_What joy it brings me to say that once again I am sitting with my brother and his friends. Can you just hear my voice saying these words out loud with excitement? Hermione has left, but do not fret my dear diary. She shall meet up with us again._

_Ok, now that I let out my false cheer I can write normally. Harry and Ron are chatting away and Neville is looking out the window. I'm waiting for Luna to come considering how she is the only one who actually amuses me. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything. Luna is a good friend of mine. Actually, I have a lot of friends in Ravenclaw._

_I wonder why no one noticed this. Well, it could be worse. I could be hanging out with Slytherins. Oh, now that would stink! Speaking of Slytherins I think I hear three familiar footsteps. _

_Oh great. Introducing ferret avec les imbeciles. Yelling is going on and Neville is red in the face. I wonder what the boys are fighting about. I think I should stop ignoring their threats. Please wait while I find a solution to this conflict._

**Later On**

_Dear diary,_

_I'm back along with Hermione. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, and I are inside the carriages. Luna met with us halfway, in case you were wondering. Wait, can diaries wonder? You can't can you? You're an inanimate object! Ha! I see past your evil plan of exploitation! _

_I should stop now. Everyone is looking at me weird. Oh no! Am I reading this all out loud while I write it? Got a nod from Ron. Great, now I'm really going insane. SHUT UP RON!_

_-Ginny_

A/N: Tell me what you think by reviewing. Suggestions are welcomed.


	7. Chapter Seven: Entry Six Just Another Ni...

Chapter Seven: Entry Six; Just Another Night

_Dear Diary, _

_First night back at Hogwarts. Pretty hard to believe Hermione, Ron, and Harry won't be here with me next year. Oh well, I got a long wait before the end of the year and the graduation ceremony begins. Oh, did I mention who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is? _

_Professor Snape! Scary huh? We were all told after the sorting ceremony. Sadly, I must admit Snape…oh god must I write this?... deserves this. Snape does need something to be happy about…wow, did I just write that? Maybe I am insane…_

_Now onwards to the new Potions Master. The new, brave, stupid soul is…GEORGE! Yes. My brother George/Gred Weasley._

_No one say this one coming, but Mum was proud. George is still helping Fred with the store. I think the twins decided to do this just for extra money. At least George is great at potions. Mainly the two are known for their pranks. Especially their dropping out of Hogwarts; their greatest moment as the two like to say. _

_Well this is enough writing for now. It's 10:15 pm and some people are already worrying about schoolwork! Wow, this is creepy. Oh well. Goodbye for now._

_-Ginny_

A/N: Next entry starts classes and daily life. Wonder how George will teach potions…review please.


	8. Chapter Eight: Entry Seven Story Time

Chapter Eight: Entry Seven; Story Time

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm in potions with the Hufflepuffs. My brother has become a hit! All the students love him, except the Slytherins. It's almost like Snape was to the Gryffindors. Scary how the two are alike…Ugh, remind me to never compare George with Snape again. _

_For the first day's assignment we're making wolfsbane. Highly advance potion for a sixth year, but I am taking an advanced potions class. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that I'm wonderful at potions. I don't know why, but I've always been fond of potion making. Just as long as Snape doesn't get word of it._

_Anyway, I'm currently making a story. I know it's only a week into the school year, but what else am I suppose to do? My story is about a warrior, witch, and a dragon. I haven't written the first chapter yet, but I do have a prologue. Maybe next entry I'll show you. Ok, I have nothing to talk about. God, my life is boring. My stomach is growling…luckily, this is the last class before dinner. _

_Oh! I should tell you the extra classes I'm taking. I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. I gave up on Divination cause personally, I belive the class sucks. So, let's talk about my story. The warrior is based off of Harry! I believe my crush is coming back. The witch is…ME! (big surprise there) The dragon…will I don't want to admit it, but Draco gave me the idea for the dragon. Since he's stupid, strong, handsome-wait! Ugh, what am I saying? _

_I'll write in ya later. I'm starting to scare myself._

_-Ginny_

A/N: Whoa nelly. Ginny confesses some feelings for Draco Malfoy. Wonder how her story is going to be. Tell me what you think by reviewing.


End file.
